happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Feet Two/Gallery
Images of the film, Happy Feet Two. NOTE: This gallery contain spoliers. Do not see this gallery until to see the movie. Screenshots Movie Screenshots= HappyFeetTwoBeginningAntarcticPlain.PNG HappyFeetTwoWarnerBros.PicturesWaterDrop.PNG HappyFeetTwoVillageRoadshowPicturesWaterDrop.PNG happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|A water drop almost dripping in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg|A water spalsh in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-11.jpg|A water hole in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-20.jpg|The crack in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|Ice pieces cracking in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg|Ice pieces falling apart in the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg|Parts of Antarctica's continent being separated from the Doomberg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-45.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-56.jpg|The logo in the beginning of the film happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg|''Penguins of the world unite'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg|''Strength in numbers we can get it right'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg|''ONE TIME'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-67.jpg|''We are apart of the Rhythm Nation.......'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-70.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-73.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|''With the music by my side...to break the other lines'' Happy Feet Two i22.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg|Bo and the baby penguins covered in snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-189.jpg|Close up of Bo and the baby penguins covered in snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg|Bo and the baby penguins shaking their body out of the snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-195.jpg|"Were bringing fluffy back." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|"Yeah...." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-200.jpg|"Them other penguins don't know how to act, yeah...." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg|"Take them to the chorus!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-241.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-243.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Happy Mumble happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-250.jpg|Mumble facing to see Gloria happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-251.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-256.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-288.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-304.jpg|Mumble tap dancing on the ice in "Happy Feet Two Opening Medley". happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-464.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-480.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-558.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg|A close view of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-928.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-937.jpg|The Doomberg cracking ice pieces in Antarctica happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1137.jpg|"I'm one in a Krillion" 2011_happy_feet_2_022.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1464.jpg|Will laughing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg|"It just miss. It's scary talk." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1474.jpg|"It keep us in the swarm." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1482.jpg|"There something that dosen't exist. It's barely impressed." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1488.jpg|Bill saves Will happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1492.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg|Bill and Will close to a blue whale eye happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg|Bill and Will holding and sceaming together happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1498.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1501.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1502.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1504.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1505.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1507.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.jpg|Will rolling on Bill's back happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1510.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1512.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg|"Oh yes" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1807.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg|Lovelace appearing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1822.jpg|Female adelie penguins presenting Lovelace Amoroso.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1928.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1932.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1945.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1982.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1987.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2025.jpg|"Security!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2028.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2033.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2036.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.jpg|''He was the last of a noble penguin race. Whose world collapsed at a rapid pace.'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2213.jpg|Earth's frozen in a flashback happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2217.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg|Sven's flying happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2227.jpg|Water melting on the Earth during "The Mighty Sven" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2228.jpg|Sven's flying close up happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2229.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2231.jpg|Sven flying back from the tornado happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2233.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2237.jpg|Sven being sucked into the tornado in a flashback happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2648.jpg|Sven's close up in "The Mighty Sven" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.jpg|Sven flying to his fans happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2650.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2654.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2655.jpg|Sven flying from Mumble happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2657.jpg|''And I dedicate full-time...to the creatementof a new Adélie Land!'' happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2664.jpg|Sven finding out a earthquake on Adélie-Land Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2786.jpg|"It will be yours!" Happy Feet Two - Ramon continue listening to Sven.PNG happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2804.jpg|The Amigos telling Ramón to Sventhink happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2865.jpg|Ramón open his eyes happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2866.jpg|"Ramón!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2868.jpg|"Close your eyes." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg|"Where are the kids?" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|"Security!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2873.jpg|Seccurity penguins trapping Mumble happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2875.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2876.jpg|Close up of Carmen happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2883.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2886.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2889.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2910.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2913.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3232.jpg|"It the wave of change." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|"With all this changing Bill." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg|"We got to get on the ride!" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.jpg|The Elephant Seal Colony at Elephant Seal Beach Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3252.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3256.jpg|The giant squid swiming away from a hole happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3260.jpg|Emperor penguins watching the Doomberg ariving to Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3265.jpg|Miss Viola, Gloria and Seymour watching the Doomberg arriving to Emperor-Land on a shadow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3267.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3271.jpg|"By the mother of Guin. This cannot be." Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Miss Viola, Gloria, and Seymour watching the Doomberg blocking Emperor-Land Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3285.jpg|Emperor-Land being cracked and blocked by the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3297.jpg|A video radar showing the Doomberg blocking Emperor-Land Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3315.jpg|People watching a video radar on the Doomberg blocking Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg|Will holding on the grass happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3354.jpg|"This is our moment Bill." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3382.jpg|Will spitting out a grass happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3402.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3421.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3422.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3423.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3431.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3432.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3438.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3441.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3448.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3449.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3452.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3458.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3463.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3471.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg|Bryan appears happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3505.jpg|Mumble shocked when he first saw Bryan for the first time Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3554.jpg|"You'll have to go all the way back." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4283.jpg|Will is about to bite the leopard seal Bill y Will.jpg|Bill and Will as seen riding on the leopard seal happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4409.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4411.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4421.jpg|"Sventhink." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg Boudica_pp.png Mumble and Erik.png Erik Flying.jpg Erik Happy Feet 2.jpg Mumble and Gloria Happy Feet 2.jpg Gloria in Happy Feet 2.png Happy-feet-two (2).jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg|Fishes in the snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg|Mumble holding fishes happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5861.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5869.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5882.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5883.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5891.jpg|Mumble watching the skuas arriving to Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5904.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5907.jpg|Mumble sliding to head over to Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5918.jpg|Skuas fighting on getting fish Noah the Elder.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg|Boss Skua flying by making Noah fall happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6206.jpg|Boss Skua arriving to capture a emperor penguin chick happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6207.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6210.jpg|Boss Skua capturing a chick and becoming slapped by Gloria happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6212.jpg|Boss Skua flying away from Gloria happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|"While you're still fresh. Before you're stiff and stinky!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6315.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6324.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6325.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6327.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6331.jpg|"Thank you." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6469.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6604.jpg|"Let me reverse what i said before" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.jpg|Boss Skua hitting Francesco's head happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg|"Your an idiot!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7108.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7110.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7113.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7120.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7185.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7392.jpg|"Ahhh. Can you believe this?" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7400.jpg|Emperor Penguins looking at the rope coming out of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7401.jpg Rope coming down from trapped Emperor Land.PNG|A rope landing in the trapped Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7404.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7409.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick head happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick beak and going to the rope happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg|Will escaping Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7416.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg|Will ignoring Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7420.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg|Will's face close up happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7423.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7425.jpg|An alien and Will landing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg|Will escaping from a shoe Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7435.jpg|Will riding on a human shoelace happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg|Will looking at Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg|Will screaming when a suitcase is landing on the snow happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg|Will running from a suitcase happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7444.jpg|Orange Suitcase lands on Will happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.jpg|An alien picking up an mine axe happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7448.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7454.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7456.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7457.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7458.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7459.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7460.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7462.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7464.jpg|Will being awake from a chainsaw happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7467.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg|Will running in the hole of a chainsaw happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7471.jpg|Will hiding on a chainsaw happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7473.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7476.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7478.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7479.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7481.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7482.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7485.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg|Will poping out of the chainsaw happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7489.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7491.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg|Will walking on a beanie happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7497.jpg|Will walking to his reflection happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|"Bill? is that you?" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg|Will felling sad happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7520.jpg|Will sad and sleeping Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg|Will in the snowflakes Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7798.jpg|A emperor penguin chick getting up with Will on the beak 2011_happy_feet_2_028.jpg|Will on a emperor penguin chick beak happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8341.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8344.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8365.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8615.jpg|Will being reaction to the snow coming out of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8623.jpg|Will dancing for the snow to come out of the Doomberg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8908.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8911.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9092.jpg|Sven flying to Mumble happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|"There's a guy named Lars Gavunsterson. I used to dance with his sister Girta, and I..." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9105.jpg|"Well, anyway, we were two-time national champion." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9109.jpg|"Amateur division." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9195.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9196.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9198.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9199.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9200.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9201.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9204.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9205.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9206.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9207.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9209.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9211.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9212.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9213.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9214.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9215.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9240.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9241.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9242.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9244.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9246.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9247.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9248.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9249.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9250.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9252.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9255.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9261.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9262.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9523.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9524.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9526.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9632.jpg Char 63495.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10076.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10080.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10082.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10085.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10088.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10090.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10163.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10517.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10534.jpg|"Yeah!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10538.jpg|Will stomps his feet to the ice happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10546.jpg|The Doomberg's piece cracking and falling happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10550.jpg|The Doomberg's piece making a tunnel happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10569.jpg|The Doomberg's tunnel at the end of the movie happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10570.jpg|The Doomberg's tunnel entrance happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10610.jpg|Magellanic, Chinstrap, Little, and Adélies cheering off the emperors leaving Emperor-Land from the Doomberg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10611.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10631.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10713.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10714.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10719.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5180.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5181.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5222.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5227.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg |-|Trailer Screenshots= Ramon making kisses in Emperor-Land.PNG|Ramón making kisses in Emperor-Land in the Happy Feet Two trailer Happy Feet Two logo in trailers.PNG|Happy Feet Two logo in trailers and TV Spots Posters Happy-Feet-2-poster.jpg|Teaser poster Happy Feet 2 in 3D-376556947-large.jpg Happy feet 2 3d poster.jpg Happy Feet Two logo.jpg Happy Feet Two poster.jpg happy-feet-two erik, lovelace, ramon, and sven.jpg PHtjg8GStON1wC 1 m.jpg|Theatrical release poster Happy Feet Two.jpg Happy Feet Two Ramon.jpg|Ramón's poster Happy-Feet-two-iceberg.jpg Concepts Animation Reels Category:Movie Galleries Category:Galleries